


Eye Candy

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [7]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: EMH Steve is so huge @-@, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve and tight clothing, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: In which Tony checks Steve out





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“[Steve with his hand on Tony's Shoulder]” [T1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Tony takes a sip of coffee as he stares at the projection before him, pleased. Stark Industries was doing well and that is always good news. Less time to spend worrying, more time to work with the Avengers.

He looks over when hears someone enters into the kitchen. He smiles when he sees it is Steve. “Hey Steve”

The bright smile he gets when Steve sees him warms him inside. Steve was the rare kind of person in Tony’s life. Someone who smiles at you with genuine pleasure. Who hangs around you not because of your wealth or fame, but simple enjoys your company. He never finds himself worrying about hidden motives around Steve and it is a nice change.

Tony brings his mind back to the present. He looks over to Steve to ask him about his day so far but is stopped in his tracks.

Steve is bent over to get something from the bottom on the fridge. His pants stretch tight over his ass, accentuating its firmness and the strength of his thighs.

He forcefully makes himself turn around and stare at his work, though he does not see what is in front of him. His mind is focused on the image of Steve’s ass that shall be forever burned into his mind. He is not mad about that though.

Suddenly there is a heavy hand resting on his soldier. He looks up to see… well a wall of Steve. He takes a moment to ponder just how broad Steve is, ‘How is he even real? He has the proportions a Barbie would be envious of’

He look up at Steve’s face to see concern and amusement. Steve had apparently asked him if he would like a sandwich too, and he didn’t respond. Whoops.


End file.
